1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication device, and more particularly, to a communication device with a ground plane antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid advances in the wireless communication technology, the communication device not only is demanded for its function, but the appearance thereof is also designed to be thinner and lighter to attract the consumer's attention. Therefore, how to utilize limited space to design an antenna element having a small size and achieve broadband or multi-frequency operation has become an important issue in the design of the antenna.
Accordingly, when it comes to designing an antenna for a communication device, how to combine an antenna element having a small size with a ground plane of the device to form a ground plane antenna with a broadband resonant mode and improve the impedance matching and the antenna efficiency in an operating band of the ground plane antenna has become a major issue in the design of the antenna.